swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Exile Station
Exile Station, called the Wolf Den, was an antiquated space station originally located in the Western Reaches on the Inner Rim/Expansion Region border. Having changed hands many times over the centuries, Exile Station eventually became the home of the Nova Wolves prior to the start of the Galactic Civil War. History Exile Station was an old, modified Carrick-class space station that once orbited the world Clyndoa in the Kavas Sector. Built during the Cold War between the Republic and the Sith Empire, Exile Station was to be used as a main base for the Republic’s 212th Expeditionary Fleet in the Western Reaches. The station was never fully realized and was transferred over to the Clyndoa government by the end of the conflict with the Sith. Known as Clyndoa Port, the station was the hub of transportation within the Kavas Sector for centuries. As the environment and mining declined on Clyndoa, the station became less important and began to fall into disrepair. Around 739 BBY, the Clyndoa government finally sold the aging station to the upstart Techell Corporation. Techell poured a great sum of credits into the station in order to modernize the facility, hoping to use it as the hub of shipping and manufacturing for the company. Plans were to move the station to the planet Acamaris in order to begin mining the Pryvious Nebula. By 100 BBY, the station had only been moved to the outer edge of the Clyndoa system and Techell had gone bankrupt. The station became a home for dregs and vagabonds, falling into disrepair. Eventually, the station was nearly forgotten as it drifted further and further away from Clyndoa. In 43 BBY, Edward “Blackstar” Teech and Vylarr Kord brought their modest Gallenti pirate fleets to the station and forcefully boarded the dilapidated facility. Taking over the station, the pair intended on using the old facility as a remote base for the Gallenti. While the station was returned to more of an operational status, it was still considered a wreck and was often viewed as a joke. Teech’s daughter, the upstart captain Anjelica Teech, challenged her father and Kord to a Sabacc tournament in 4 BBY. Anjelica bet the ships of the Nova Wolves for the bet of the station. Backed by Sei Taria, Anjelica felt confident and did win the station. After taking control of the station, the Nova wolves began to move into the facility to make it their primary base of operations. The station was only minimally crewed by the Nova Wolves and moved into deep space. Taria oversaw administration of the facility and made sure to bring in individuals to run various businesses onboard. The Nova Wolves also opened the station to various people who were fleeing the Empire or had been displaced due to the oppression of the Imperial war machine. Once Allyson Strykia became the head of the Nova Wolves, the station was also opened up to Antrixian Commonwealth citizens and refugees. At the end of 1 BBY, when the announcement of Lord Strykia’s death reached Exile Station, Allyson used the station as a hub to begin building a resistance cell centered on the Nova Wolves. Commonwealth Rebellion Under Allyson Strykia's command, Exile Station slowly grew in popularity as a safe haven for refugees and fugitives. As some of the former ADF personnel slowly filtered onto the station, the crew became more and more discriminate about who was allowed on board and who could remain aboard for long-term stays. By the end of 0 BBY, the station boasted a decent population and had been brought back up to a better operational condition. Personnel By the start of 0 BBY, Exile Station was home to numerous individuals and a motley group of people who worked on the station. While overall administration of the station was initially handled by Taria and those close to her, there were several others that played prominent rolls in the station's operations. Security: *Roslyn Cross - Roz was hired on to be part of the station's elite security team but soon was given the position of Head of Security when Taria "vac'd" the former security boss for skimming credits. Roz was an active part of daily security, despite her administration duties. **Tara Therry - Tara was Roz's protegee, but she was also a very active member of station security. Tara was known for starting more fights than breaking them up. Operations: *(forthcoming) D6 RPG Stats Type: Republic Orbital Space Station Scale: Capital Length: 3000 meters Skill: Space Station Operations Crew: 2500; Skeleton: 250 Passengers: 8000 Consumables: 50 years Cost: Not available for sale Cargo Capacity: 250,000 metric tons Hyperdrive Multiplier: x15 Hyperdrive Backup: x25 Nav Computer: Equipped Space: 0 Maneuverability: 0D+2 Hull: 10D Shields: 6D Sensors: *Passive: 15/0D *Scan: 50/1D *Search: 100/2D *Focus: 5/3D Weapons: 100 Turbolaser Cannons Fire Arc: 25 in 4-90 degree arcs Crew: 1 (3), 3 (3) Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 6-30/70/150 km Damage: 3D 80 Concussion Missile Tubes Fire Arc: 20 in 4-90 degree arcs Scale: Capital Crew: 3 Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-12/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 200-1.2/3/6KM Ammo: 30 missiles each Damage: 9D Category:Space Stations